List of Kone elevator fixtures (North America)
For the fixtures used in Asia and Europe, please refer to Kone Elevator Fixtures Guide (worldwide) This is a guide of fixtures used in the American Kone elevators. 2000s to present Series 220 After changing their name from Montgomery Kone to Kone in 2000, the company continued to produce Series 220 fixtures until after 2004, when it was replaced by the current KSS series. Buttons are look like rectangular black M-Series buttons with red halo lamp and a thin white square on the center. During this time, many elevators with Series 220 fixtures have Kone's then-current style floor indicator. A lot of YouTube elevator enthusiasts mistakenly refer to these fixtures as KSS-220. Kone_KSS_220.jpg|Series 220 call buttons 0.jpg|An early version of Series 220 LED floor counter. KSS 220 indicator.jpg|A later version of Series 220 LED floor counter. KSS 220 buttons.jpg|Typical Series 220 floor buttons. KONE KSS 220.jpg KSS Series KSS (Kone Signalization System) is the current fixtures line produced by Kone. There are many variations of KSS fixtures. KSS 140 KSS 140 are European vandal-resistant fixtures that have been recently introduced to the American market. It has round grey hard plastic buttons with a tiny orange lamp on the center, and black braille and tactile plate next to the buttons. Floor indicators are the same type as the European KSS 570 fixtures, but the floor indicator displays are covered with stainless steel mesh. Also, the arrows on the hall lanterns are transparent. Kone (former Otis) Traction Elevators at the Renaissance Center Parking Garage in Detroit Michigan|Kone elevator with KSS 140 fixtures at Renaissance Center Parking Garage, Detroit, MI. KSS 300 The KSS 300 line adopts the European, Middle East and Asian KSS 470 fixtures, with black vertical lozenge-shaped floor indicator displays and round silver-coated buttons with orange halo lamp. It also has the distinctive arrows which consists of a rhombus and two trapezoids. The floor indicator is a segmented display. KSS 300 was discontinued around 2007-2008. KSS 370 KSS 370 features the same design as the KSS 300 fixture line, except the hall station is more square, and the floor indicator is the Kone dot-matrix display. KSS 370 might be disconfinued. Kone KSS 370 buttons.jpg|KSS 370 car station buttons. Kone KSS 370 indicator.jpg|KSS 370 hall floor indicator. Kone EcoSpace Traction Elevator at Mitchell Hall at UNM (retake)|Kone EcoSpace elevator with KSS 370 fixtures at Mitchell Hall on the University of New Mexico main campus in Albuquerque, NM (video by CubsRule2040). Kone EcoDisc KSS-370 Traction Elevators at Loft At City Center in Houston, TX.|Kone elevator with KSS 370 fixtures at Loft At City Center, Houston, TX. KSS 500 As with KSS 370, KSS 500 fixtures mostly adopts the European and Asian KSS 520 fixtures with black vertical rectangular floor indicator displays and round silver-coated buttons with an orange or white halo lamp. It also has the distinctive arrows which consists of a rhombus and two trapezoids. Kone also makes ReVive KSS 500 fixtures, for modernizations. KSS 500 might be discontinued. Kone EcoSpace KSS 500 Traction Elevators at Homewood Suites by Hilton in Houston, TX.|Kone elevator with KSS 500 fixtures at Homewood Suites by Hilton, Houston, TX. KSS 570 This is similar to KSS 500 fixtures, but has a different indicator, which does not have black plastic around it. It might be possible that the different indicator is an option, but it's unknown. These might be surface mount fixtures, but it is unknown if this is true. KSP 576 This is a destination dispatch hall station. It uses square buttons exclusive to this fixture line. This is used on Kone Polaris elevators and part of the KSS 570 series. KSS 600 KSS 600 fixtures are normally found in high-rise elevators. They have round silver-coated buttons with either orange or white halo lamp and either blue or black LCD inner floor indicator display. Kone also makes ReVive KSS 600 fixtures, for modernizations. KSS 600 was discontinued, but the ReVive KSS 600 fixtures are still made. May 2010 Video Kone EcoSpace MRL KSS 600 Traction Elevators at Aloft Hotel in Houston, TX.|Kone elevator with KSS 600 at Aloft Hotel, Houston, TX. KSS 900 To be added. KSP 937 This is a destination dispatch elevator hall station with square buttons, different to KSP 576 buttons. This is the surface mounted version and used on Kone Polaris elevators. KSP 947 This is a destination dispatch elevator hall station with square buttons, different to KSP 576 buttons. This is the flush mounted version and used on Kone Polaris elevators. KST 930 This is a destination dispatch elevator identifier and used on Kone Polaris elevators. Kone also makes the KST 930 Active. Nothing is known about the KST 930 Active. KSO 977 This is a destination dispatch destination indicator with a horizontal panel. This is used on Kone Polaris elevators. The vertical panel version is called KSJ 977. KSC 977 This is a destination dispatch car station with square buttons and used on Kone Polaris elevators. Delta (Innovation) These are square and round buttons with illumunation stripe on the top that were made for Kone by Innovation. They are the same type as the European K-Delta version. Delta fixtures are special order and rarely used. Unknown destination dispatch panel This is a destination dispatch panel with round buttons. It is unknown if this was also available for car stations. This is used on Kone Polaris elevators, and might have been discontinued. Touchscreen Destination Operating Panel This is a touchscreen destination dispatch hall station and used on Kone Polaris elevators. Design KONE Design fixtures mostly adopts the European style tinted glass panel with various colors and pattern decorations, and aluminum frame. These fixtures might have been discontinued. US_KSS_D20_indcator.jpg|D20 inner floor indicator display. New Kone KSS D20 Traction Elevator at Palladium in Richmond, TX. epic fail at the end|Kone elevator with D20 fixtures found at Palladium in Richmond, TX (credit: JimLiProductions). Generic fixtures Some American Kone elevators, along with many modernizations, are using generic fixtures, like Innovation GAL, and few others. KONE "I-95vator" Hydraulic Elevator - Westfield CT Post - Milford, CT|2005 Kone elevator with Innovation Universal fixtures at Westfield CT Post - Milford, CT (video: CVE9120). Kone Hydraulic Elevator @ 115 Gold Avenue SW Albuquerque, NM|A Kone Elevator with JAL GetPlus fixtures, a rare find! See also *Kone Elevator Fixtures Guide (worldwide) *Montgomery Elevator Fixtures Guide External links *Kone KSS 140 fixtures *KONE Signalization - KSS 370, 500, 600 Category:Elevator fixtures guide